


Delayed

by Mooseknucklesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious wine drinking, Domestic Fluff, Draco is ridiculous when upset, Established Relationship, Hermione Granger’s knickers, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseknucklesss/pseuds/Mooseknucklesss
Summary: One worded prompt: Delayed





	Delayed

_**2:37 am**_. Draco cancelled his _Tempus_ charm with a gusty sigh. Harry should’ve been home 7 hours ago. His missive from earlier told Draco that he’d be a bit behind for dinner, to keep it warm for him and that he loved him. Dinner was left under a warming charm on the kitchen table, and a bottle of wine on the coffee table was all that kept Draco company at the moment.

Sitting on the couch, Draco bit his thumb nail (how uncouth) while bouncing his leg nervously. Harry had never been delayed this long at work without letting him know in some form or fashion. It was driving him mad.

So many things could have gone wrong. Harry could be dead right now. Cut down by some unwashed Dark Wizard bent on besting the Ministry’s top Auror. Or left in a ditch by some ‘still wet behind the ears trainee’, who wouldn’t know his own cock from his wand. He could have been abducted by some old Death Eater with a chip on his shoulder about the fall of his _Lord,_ with bad teeth. Draco knew he was working himself into a frenzy.

He jumped up from the couch and started to quickly pace in front of the fireplace. Grabbing the bottle of wine, in his route to wearing a tracks into the rug, he took a swig straight from the bottle. This is a good year, if he’d say so himself. But that was beside the point.

Draco felt the anxiety blooming to bigger heights in his stomach. He was so ill at ease he started to feel a tingling in his lips. He took another swig of wine before setting it heavily on the coffee table. He gripped his fingers tightly and narrowed his eyes while trying to think of a way to find out if Harry was ok.

This was the thing he hated most about Harry being an Auror. He didn’t resent him for his job. Harry was the best of the best and Draco was proud of him. No, it was the uncertainty of whether or not he would see his fiancé again. The knowledge that every time Harry left to go to the Ministry, it could be the last time he walked out of the door. That their morning goodbye kiss would be the last time he’d feel Harry’s lips pressed against his. Draco wondered if this is how some of the other Aurors’ wives and husbands felt, or if it tempered out over time. No wonder Weasley left the Aurors to join his brother’s joke shop.

_Of course!_ Draco thought, as he grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the hearth and immediately called out the Granger-Weasley residence. There was a long minute that felt like an eternity before he saw a head of bushy hair and groggy eyes float in front of him.

“Hermione!” He started frantically “Have you or Ronald heard anything from Harry? Has he sent you a patronus? Or an owl?” Draco later wondered if the widening of her eyes were from his use of her first name or his composure that was slowly unravelling in front of her eyes. He didn’t give a damn, quite frankly. He needed to know where Harry was and he was sure that Harry would get a message to his best friends come hell or high water.

“No, Draco. I haven’t heard anything from him. Has he not come home yet?” She questioned.

“Yes, Granger, he _is_ home. I just wanted to see you in your unmentionables and let you know how good we were sleeping” He sneered, unable to stop himself in his diatribe as fear rattled through him at break-neck speeds.

Hermione flushed red as she tightened her bathrobe around her. She huffed a sigh and willed herself not to snap back at the man, knowing that he was only being defensive because of his worry. “Have you tried sending him a Patronus?”

“Harry and I were working on it…I haven’t gotten it quite down yet” Draco mumbled at his hands. Right now was not the time to be shamefaced. Hermione softened her eyes and he couldn’t stand the small amount of pity in her expression. 

“Thank you, Granger. I’ll be sure to update you if anything changes” 

Draco closed the floo quickly as he saw her open her mouth to respond. He was not in the mood for a Hufflepuff hand holding session. He stood up and went back to his bottle of wine, downing a large amount of it before he continued his pacing.

This was all wrong. A Malfoy did not _pace_. Yet he could not stop himself. He was just so concerned. Just when he thought that life was going great. He had a wonderful fiancé, a beautiful home, a great job, and it could all come crumbling down because something could have happened to Harry and Draco wouldn’t be there to protect him. He would find out too late. He would get a call from St. Mungos and it would be the end of the world for Draco. How could Harry do this to him? That selfish, arrogant, beautiful, arsehole. Damn him and his damn hair and his damn glasses and his damn-

Just then the front door snicked closed. It only took Draco 4 long strides to get to the foyer to see Harry removing his cloak. Harry turned around, surprised at Draco’s sudden appearance, but before he could open his mouth to greet his fiancé, Draco ascended upon him in his fury.

“Harry _**FUCKING**_ Potter! Where the bloody hell have you been?! Did you not think to tell me that you would be 7 fucking hours late?! Do you understand how worried I was?! You have no BLOODY idea, Harry Potter! I had to see Granger in her knickers for Merlin’s sake!” Draco yelled, only just getting started. 

“Draco, love, calm down. I really sorry I didn’t get in touch. I couldn’t. Kingsley sent us-”

“No, Harry, I will not calm down! You could’ve been dead, for fucks sake and how would I have known?! How would I have known that you would not be coming home to me, hmm? Tell me Harry. Do you know what that feels like? Do you think I want to think about losing you when I finally have you?” Draco felt the lump forming in his throat as his anger swiftly shifted to sadness. Damn that wine.

“Do you know how fucking devastated I would have been, Harry? I could have lost you and I don’t know what I would do with myself. I-I couldn’t bear the thought, Harry, I just can’t” He felt the tears starting to form, blurring his vision of the contrite expression on Harry’s face.

“I’ve been driving myself mental with images of you dead in a ditch somewhere and I wouldn’t know. I was so scared, Harry. So… _fucking_ scared” Draco sobbed, looking down at his bare feet and clenching his fists, trying to stave off the onslaught of emotions. He felt Harry strong arms encircle his shoulders as he let the tears overwhelm him.

Harry rubbed circles between Draco’s shoulders as he whispered soothing words against his temple. He knew this would be coming, it was all he could think about while he was away. He hated the thought of Draco thinking the worst just as much as his fiancé did. Once Draco had calmed down, from the sounds of the undignified sniffles, Harry tilted his chin and wiped some of the tear tracks on Draco’s flushed face.

“I’m sorry love. I hated worrying you. I couldn’t send an owl or a Patronus because Kingsley had us on a stakeout of a dangerous wizard who’s been running from the Ministry for 10 years. It’s no excuse, I know, but I came straight home after we caught him. I couldn’t bear having you wait any longer” Harry rubbed his thumbs across the blonde’s cheeks until Draco’s breathing was under control.

The way that Draco looked at Harry with a small pout on his face could’ve made him go turn in his resignation first thing in the morning, but Harry knew the Slytherin wouldn’t want him to do that. He knew just the thing to ease his fiancé’s worry during these sudden cases.

“Tomorrow, I’ll have Hermione give you one of the charmed galleons we had for the DA. That way, we could always keep in touch if something comes up. Is that ok, love?” Harry asked, trying to put him at ease. Draco nodded, hating how emotionally drained he was and slightly embarrassed by his rant.

He hugged Harry tightly, never wanting to let go. The smell of his robes bringing comfort and an overwhelming sense of security. “I’m sorry I yelled. I was just so worried.” Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s as his fiancé rubbed his arms. “I love you”

“I love you too, Draco.” Harry said, placing a kiss on his nose. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Draco nodded, lacing his fingers with Harry’s and leading him to the bedroom for some much need sleep and cuddling.

“By the way, love. How did you see Hermione’s knickers?” He asked, chuckling softly at the grimace on the blonde’s face.

“Don’t ask”


End file.
